Uka Uka
Uka Uka jest szefem doktora Neo Cortexa i głównym antagonistą serii Crash Bandicoot. Charakterystyka Wygląd Pomimo tego, że jest zrzędliwym bratem Aku Aku, Uka Uka różni się znacznie od niego wyglądem fizycznym. Uka Uka jest ogólnie większy niż jego brat bliźniak, a jego „skóra” ma czarny kolor w przeciwieństwie do brązowej skóry Aku Aku. Podczas gdy Aku Aku ma zieloną kozią bródkę, Uka Uka ma dużą czerwoną brodę, która w późniejszych grach staje się bardziej brązowa. Ta broda jest oczywiście nieobecna w Crash of the Titans, gdzie tam Uce Uce brakuje dolnej szczęki potrzebnej do jej posiadania. Jego nos jest mały i prostokątny, w przeciwieństwie do długiego, spiczastego nosa Aku Aku. Wreszcie, podczas gdy Aku Aku ma cztery do sześciu piór przymocowanych do jego głowy, Uka Uka ma trzy kości; jeden jest przywiązany do czoła, a dwa wiszą na linach po obu stronach jego twarzy (choć nie kołyszą się, do czasu Crash Twinsanity). Kolejną godną uwagi cechą jest żółty pasek na jego czole. W Crash of the Titans Uka Uka przeszedł drastyczne zmiany w swoim wyglądzie, przypominając bardziej dużą czerwoną czaszkę ze spiczastymi zębami, dużymi brwiami, białymi źrenicami i nieobecną żuchwą. Kości podwoiły się z trzech do sześciu, przy czym trzy kości zwisają z dużych wypustek przypominających pióra po każdej jego stronie. Osobowość Uka Uka jest diabelskim, manipulacyjnym, bezkompromisowym i psychopatycznym złoczyńcą z napompowanym ego, wierząc, że jest lepszy od wszystkich innych, nazywając się nawet „Wielkim Uka Uka” we wcześniejszych grach, choć doktor Neo Cortex i doktor Nefarious Tropy również odnoszą się do niego w ten sposób. Mimo to jest zdolny do rzadkiej hojności, gdy np. darował życie Cortexowi po tym, jak ten przypadkowo uwolnił go z ruin, po tym jak rozbiła się tam jego stacja kosmiczna. Uka Uka wydaje się szanować Nefariousa Tropy'ego za jego względnie większą kompetencję. Uka Uka w dużej mierze patrzy z góry na swojego starszego brata Aku Aku, którego uważa za słabego. W Crash of the Titans sugeruje się, że popadł w „spiralę wstydu” z powodu swoich ciągłych porażek i że wcześniejsza depresja doprowadziła go do zaangażowania się w bulimię. Twierdzi się również, że jest wyjątkowo samoświadomy i zakłopotany z powodu braku ciała. Chociaż samozwańczym celem Uki Uki jest podbicie lub zniszczenie świata, jest on skłonny tymczasowo uratować go przed innymi zagrożeniami, uznając ten czyn za „swoją pracę”. W większości swoich występów stara się to osiągnąć poprzez uzyskanie mocy z Kryształów lub Klejnotów. Po tym, jak Crash nieuchronnie udaremnia jego plany, okazuje się, że Uka Uka jest winny i przenosi tą winę na Cortexa, co jest przykładem jego skłonności do obwiniania innych za własne błędy. Ciekawostkien:Uka Uka * Maska Uki Uki zaskakująco pasuje do twarzy Cortexa. * Uka Uka jest pierwszą postacią inną niż Aku Aku, która kiedykolwiek odegrała rolę „pomocniczą” w głównej serii. Pokazuje to Twinsanity, ilekroć gracz wciela się w postać Cortexa lub Niny. * Uka Uka, ilekroć zostanie wezwany przez gracza w Twinsanity, wypowiada tę samą pieśń, którą wykonuje Aku Aku za każdym razem, gdy zostaje wezwany. * Nazwa Uka Uka pochodzi dwa razy od hawajskiego słowa „uka”, co oznacza „śródlądowy”. Zdarza się również, że jest to odwrócona wersja nazwy Aku Aku. * W Crash Bandicoot: N-Sane Trilogy Uka Uka pojawia się we wszystkich trzech grach w menu Game Over, mimo że fizycznie pojawia się tylko w Crash Bandicoot: Warped. Kategoria:Crash Bandicoot Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Bliźniaki/Klony Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Mroczne formy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Ksenofobi Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Profanatorzy Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Zwiastujący odrodzenie Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Uznani za zmarłych Kategoria:Nierozstrzygnięci Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Opętane obiekty Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Twórcy zła Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Enigmatyczni Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Szantażyści Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Handlarze niewolników Kategoria:Voodoo Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Mistrzowie areny Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Strażnicy więzienni Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Szatani Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Supremacjonaliści Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Związani z satanizmem Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Paranormalni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Crossoverów Kategoria:Golemy Kategoria:Bezcieleśni Kategoria:Dyscyplinarni Kategoria:Siły natury Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Więźniowie Kategoria:Większe zło